Cry
by Sexy-Sweet-2008
Summary: Kagome caught Inuyasha and Kikyo together again. This time she decides she's not gonna put up with it anymore, so she leaves the group to find her own strength. Someone is there to help her, but will she push his love away because of Inuyasha? Sess/Kag


**A/N Hey everybody, this is my 1****st**** ever fanfic.**

**Tell me what you think.**

She had seen this scene before. Many times before. So why does it still hurt? It shouldn't right? Wrong. No matter how many times she saw him go to her, it still tore her apart on the inside. And every time she cried about it. Well, she refused to cry anymore. It was time for things to change.

"So, Inuyasha, this s what you've been doing when I'm not around. You mess around with your slut. I'm not surprised, especially when you disappear at all times of the night."

"Kagome…"

"Don't say anything. Just listen. I am sick of your crap. I've put up with it for this long because I didn't want to leave my friends and my son, but I'm taking him and I'm leaving. Have fun with your clay pot bitch."

With that, Kagome walked away, leaving two stunned people behind.

--0o0--

When she got back to camp, she made a promise to herself. No one would ever make her cry again. She would get stronger. For herself, for the people she cared about.

"Kagome! You're back! We were really worried about you. Especially Shippo." Sango gave her friend a hug.

"Have you seen Inuyasha?" Kagome looked stricken for a moment, and then put on an indifferent face.

"Oh, he's with his clay pot, probably doing things that I care not to imagine." Sango and Miroku looked horrified.

"Oh my gosh! Kagome, are you ok?"

"Yeah. I told him and his slut off."

"Wow. Go Kagome." She laughed.

"I also made a promise to myself so I have to leave you guys. I'm taking Shippo with me."

"But Kags! I don't want you to go! You're the closest thing I have to a sister!" Sango cried sorrowfully.

"I know. But I have to leave. It's in my best interest at this point. I need to find my own strength. For me."

"We'll miss you, Kagome."

"I promise I'll try to visit often. And Miroku, take care of my sister for me."

"Okay. I promise."

She hugged them both, grabbed Shippo and her things and left.

--0o0--

Sesshomaru had left on his own when he happened upon the miko and her fox kit. He was genuinely curious as to why she wasn't traveling with his idiot half-brother. So, he went to ask.

"Miko, why are you not traveling with my half-brother and his companions? Is he not your protector anymore?"

Kagome jumped when she heard a voice behind her, but was relieved when she realized it was only Sesshomaru.

"If you must know, Inuyasha is _not _my protector anymore. I am my own. I do not need his help. I am capable of protecting myself." She stated firmly. "Besides, he has another to protect."

He saw the hint of sadness in her eyes as she said that last part, but it was gone in the next instant.

'_I wonder what the half-breed has done to make her this way.'_

"What did he do to make you leave him?"

She wondered if she should tell him or not. She decided to tell him. He seemed trustworthy enough.

"Inuyasha had been seeing the dead miko over and over, even knowing how I felt about him, betraying my trust again and again until I finally got sick of his crap and left."

He saw how close to tears she had come but also how she refused to let them fall.

"I will not cry about it anymore. It's time to move on with my life."

He felt a little respect and sadness for the girl. Respect, because she was moving on even after being hurt numerous times and sadness because she was hurt constantly by his idiot brother.

"If you would like, then you and the fox may join my group."

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama. It is greatly appreciated."

He nodded his head and left.

**A/N So how did you like it? I was kind nervous about putting this up but I feel confident and I was gonna make it longer but it was a perfect place to stop. So if you want me to update sooner then press the review button. Come on. More reviews, more updates. Til next time!! See ya!**


End file.
